Las Gemelas Black
by Prisca Poudfoot
Summary: mi primer fic...ya lo habia subido pero no lo pude continuar espero k les guste...plis review
1. Default Chapter

Esta es una historia k subi hace mucho y no la continue por falta de creatividad =P....ahora la continuare...es mi primer fic.....espeor k les guste....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
CAP:1 Presentaciones  
  
Era una noche tormentosa, entre los rayos se podía distinguir la silueta de un hombre en medio de la tormenta, el hombre era un ex-prófugo de la prisión más terrorífica y espeluznante de todo el reino mágico, esa silueta le pertenecía a Sirius Black al cual habían declarado inocente hace no mucho tiempo cuando capturaron al verdadero culpable, Sirius se encontraba caminando por una de las calles de hogsmeade (se escribe asi?), para ser mas precisos se encontraba enfrente del orfanato del pueblo, el orfanato mágico "San Pancracio" (no se me ocurrio nada mejor =P), entro en el orfanato y se dirigió a la dirección de este...  
  
-Buenas noches sra. Pokrovski  
  
-Buenas noches señor....?  
  
-Black, Sirius Black  
  
-A sí sí ya lo recuerdo....se ve muy cambiado, pero debido a lo sucedido durante estos años se entiende- comentó la Sra. Pokrovski  
  
-Bueno creo que sabe a que e venido  
  
-Sí, verá su hija a petición suya a sido inscrita en el colegio Drumstang con el apellido McFire  
  
-Muy bien, espero que mi hija se aya portado bien, pero no solo vine para informarme de ella, sino para llevarla a su hogar  
  
-Si...ya veo, porque no me acompaña ahora debe estar en la sala de juegos  
  
-Si sera lo mejor  
  
Salieron de la direccion y la sra. pokrovski lo guió por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar frente a una gran puerta de madera  
  
-Espere aquí la llamare- dijo la sra. pokrovski y desapareció por la puerta  
  
-Sí, gracias  
  
Un momento después una niña o mas bien una adolecente de 15 años, delgada, alta de cabello color negro azulado y ojos violetas salió del cuarto  
  
-Lori como has estado- saludo alegre Sirius  
  
-PAPÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! que alegría verte, e estado bien gracias por preguntar- respondió igual de alegre Lorelei  
  
-Bien debes saber que e venido por ti para ir a casa  
  
-Enserio??!!!!-dijo Lorelei emocionada  
  
-Sí, me liberaron hace unos días y e estado arreglando la casa  
  
-Al fin que alegría  
  
-Bueno, mejor ve a arreglar tus cosas- dijo de pronto la sra. Pokrovski  
  
-Sí señora- dijo educadamente Lorelei y se fue por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones  
  
-No tardes Lori te espero en la puerta  
  
-No papá  
  
-Mientras sr. Black necesito que firme inos papeles  
  
-esta bien  
  
  
  
Despues de caminar hasta el otro extremo el pueblo, llegaron a una bonita casa color blanca de dos pisos con lo que parecía un bonito jardín lo cual no se apreciaba bien debido a la tormenta  
  
-Bueno hija bienvenida a casa, elije la habitación que quieras, mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Sirius una vez estuvieron adentro  
  
-Si papá...hasta mañana  
  
-Buenas noches  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente la despertó el sonido de voces en la sala, se levantó y se metió a duchar, se cambió de ropa y bajo a ver que era lo que causaba tanto ruido  
  
-Vaya veo que ya despertaste- dijo Sirius en tono burlón en cuanto la vió aparecer por la puerta de la sala  
  
-Si es que la cama estaba muy cómoda  
  
-Antes que vayamos a almorzar te quiero presentar a unas personas  
  
Hasta ahorita se fijaba en las personas que se encontraban en la sala, había un hombre, una mujer y dos chicos de su edad, la chica curiosamente se parecía mucho a ella, pero no le dió mucha importancia  
  
-Primero que nada el es Remus Lupin, tu padrino  
  
-Mucho gusto en volverte a ver Lorelei, has crecido mucho  
  
-El placer es mío, no recordaba tener un padrino  
  
-Es que se supone que yo me iba a hacer pasar por tu padre pero mi condición no era conveniente- contestó Remus  
  
-Y no quiso aceptar por protección tuya- dijo la señorita desconocida  
  
-Aun que siempre velaba porque no te faltase nada y que estuvieras bien en estos 15 años- terminó diciendo Remus  
  
-Esta señorita es Arabella Figg, la madrina de tu hermana  
  
-Tengo una hermana?- dijo sorprendida Lorelei  
  
-Sí, ella es Morgana Black, tu hermana gemela- dijo Sirius refiriendose a la chica que estaba ahi, era de la misma estatura de Lorlei,solo que ella tenía el cabello rojo escarlata pero los mismos ojos violetas  
  
-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lorelei, pero me puedes decir Lori  
  
-Igualment, a mi me puedes decir Mor  
  
-Y por último pero no menos importante, él es Harry Potter, el hijo de mi mejor amigo y mi ahijado y le e invitado a vivir con nosotros  
  
-Hola Harry yo soy Lori  
  
-Mucho gusto Lori  
  
-Tengo el presentimiento de que no nos dijeron todo, alguien falta en esta reunión- dijo Mor  
  
Derepente la mirada de los tres adultos se entristeció  
  
-Lamentablemente, los que faltan murieron poco antes que los padres de Harry  
  
-Disculpa Sirius, pero quienes eran esas personas?-pregutnó Harry  
  
Esa pregunta hizo que a Remus y Arabella les salieran algunas lágrimas   
  
-Esas....dos...personas eran...eran...-dijo entrecortadamente Sirius- eran la mamá y el medio hermano de Mor y Lori....Cossette y Artemis Black  
  
- Papá...nos cuentas- preguntaron Mor y Lori 


	2. Explicaciones

ESPLICACIONES  
  
  
  
Sirius afirmo con la cabeza, mientras todos los presentes se sentaban y comenzó  
  
-"Cuando iba en el último curso de hogwarts me enamoré de una chica, su nombre era Cossette Steven, era una chica muy inteligente, muy bonita y muy comprensiva, iba en Gryffindor en el mismo curso k nosotros los merodeadores, un día iba sola hacia el comedor y un chico de Ravenclaw la interceptó y la atacó y la violó después salió corriendo, al poco rato llegó Coss a la mesa de Gryffindor llorando silenciosamente, nosotros le preguntamos que tenía, en ese tiempo ya éramos novios, ella no nos quiso decir, le pedí a Lily que hablara con ella, y así fue como averiguamos que era lo que pasaba, yo y los chicos logramos encontrar al chico, se llamaba Robert Levin y nos vengamos, después lo llevamos con Dumbledore el cual ya estaba avisado de la violación por que Lily se lo había comunicado poco después de que nosotros salimos en persecución del agresor, a el lo expulsaron del colegio, un mes después Coss supo que estaba embarazada. Dumbledore le dio la opción de poder abortar si no quería al niño, yo sabía que Coss no lo abortaría aun que fuera un bebe no esperado, porque sí quería tener hijos pero no en esa etapa de su vida, Dumbledore hablo conmigo, me platicó su problema y también me hizo darme cuenta cuanto la quería, así que al encontrarla sola en la sala común.  
  
-Coss...podemos hablar...en privado?   
  
-Se...seguro Sirius- habló con un acento triste pues pensó que quería que cortáramos porque ya sabía de su embarazo  
  
-Mira...se que estas embarazada...pero no por eso quiero cortar contigo al contrario quería hacerte una proposición...Coss...¿quisieras casarte conmigo cuando terminemos el colegio?  
  
A esta propuesta Coss se quedo de piedra, no esperaba esto, sin embargo una vez pasada la sorpresa, contestó  
  
-Claro Sirius me encantaría  
  
El niño nació un tres después de terminado el colegio, para ese tiempo Lily, Remus, James, Sayuri y yo estábamos en la academia de Aurores, estábamos empezando nuestra preparación para Auror, así que cuando iba a nacer el bebe Coss nos envió a Herpo su lechuza, pedimos permiso en la academia y así los chicos y yo salimos un día antes del nacimiento para llegar a tiempo, cuando llegamos nos quedamos en la sala de espera toda una hora que se nos hizo eterna, cundo al fin nació el bebe pasamos a verlo, estaba en el cuarto con Cossette, era un bebe sano, sonrosado y muy llorón, al día siguiente salieron del hospital y se fueron a casa de mis padrinos, nosotros regresamos a la academia de Aurores, lo bautizamos en las vacaciones de navidad, sus padrinos fueron mis hermanos Sayuri y Morgan - él era el mayor, ya había terminado la academia y se acababa de casar- cuando terminamos nuestros estudios, Artemis -así le pusimos cuando lo bautizamos- ya tenia dos años y crecía sano y fuerte, dos años después nacieron ustedes Lily aun estaba embarazada de Harry, Remus y Lily pidieron ser padrinos de Lorelei y James y Arabella -una amiga que era un poco mayor que mi hermano Morgan- fueron los padrinos de Morgana, cuando cumplieron un año les íbamos a hacer una fiesta, Coss iba a ir a hacer las compras en el callejón Diagon, Artemis de cinco años, se empeño tanto en ir con ella a comprarles un regalo que Coss terminó por llevarlo con ella, ustedes quedaron al cuidado de Remus, cuando ya iban saliendo de la última tienda un grupo de Mortìfagos se presento- entre los cuales se hallaba cierto ex estudiante de Hogwarts llamado Robert Levin- y empezaron a atacar a cuantas personas se pasaron por su camino, solo hubo un muerto...y ese muerto fue...Cossette, pero Artemis fue gravemente herido aunque los Mortìfagos no tuvieron tiempo de matarlo porque en cuanto se enteraron de lo que sucedía James y Lily - aunque llevándole la contra a James porque tenía que llevarse a Harry a un lugar seguro- se presentaron a ayudar, en cuanto vieron a los Aurores los Mortìfagos huyeron, yo en ese momento estaba regresando de una investigación en el Londres muggle, cuando vi a James arrodillado con cara triste frente a un cuerpo me lance a correr para alcanzar a ver el cuerpo, James me atrapo antes de que llegara y por su mirada me di cuenta de quien era la victima, lloré desconsoladamente pero James con toda la calma que pudo aparentar me dijo que Artemis aun vivía y que estaba con Lily en San Mugo, pero que estaba muy grave, fuimos lo may rápido que pudimos, ya todos estaban ahí, porque Lily se los había comunicado el último en llegar fue Remus con las niñas, cuando los medimagos salieron de atenderlo, uno de ellos habló con nosotros  
  
-Va a despertar dentro de poco, lamentablemente y a pesar de que es un niño muy fuerte quedo muy herido por los cruciatus que recibió y no pudimos hacer nada, lamento informarles que al chico le queda poco tiempo de vida, quizás algunas horas, lo siento mucho- dijo el medimago Isaac que fue el que habló con nosotros -esta...bien...hicieron lo...que pudieron- contesto Remus despues de un rato en el cual reino el silencio y el fue el único que logro articular palabra alguna  
  
Entramos a ver a mi hijo, sorprendentemente el sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y solo pregunto por sus hermanas, todo ese día se dedico a sus hermanitas, al día siguiente el no despertó- en ese punto Sirius, Remus Y Arabella estaban llorando- dos días despues fue el entierro los enterramos juntos, pero no podía deprimirme aun tenia dos hijas por las cuales velar, tres meses despues mataron a tus papás Harry, ese fatídico día presentía que algo malo pasaría así que mande algunas cartas, una se la mande a Remus diciendo que mandaría a su ahijada al orfanato de Hogsmeade, y le decía también donde debía estudiar, la inscribí en Drumstrang, otra carta para Arabella diciéndole que Morgan quedaba a su cuidado y que la había inscrito en Beaxbuttons y la enviaría bajo el apellido Figg, otra carta para el orfanato de Hogsmeade a donde lleve a Lorelei, dejaba escrito que algún día regresaría por ella, solo tenía que arreglar unos asuntos y no quería exponerla, las dos últimas cartas las envié a Sayuri y a Morgan para avisarles de la situación y así sucedió todo."  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos y muy tristes hasta los que sabían de ese plan, después de esa plática Sirius subió al desván, todos pensaron que iría a su cuarto a llorar por eso nadie pregunto, cuando regresó venía con una caja mediana llena de ropa de bebe, jugotes y fotos, pasaron la tarde viendo las fotos y jugando como bebes, cuando anocheció Arabella dijo que tenía que regresar a su casa, así que solo quedaron Sirius, las gemelas, Remus y Harry, los últimos dos fueron invitados a quedarse a vivir ahí. 


End file.
